CODE: Veronica XXX
by geralddurden
Summary: Conjunto de fics que relatan aspectos de la vida de la familia Ashford completamente canónicos. Esta es la única realidad verídica, de modo que la información aportada por el resto de sitios es completamente falsa. PD: Capcom miente.
1. Conejo con tetas

**Por: Gerald Dürden**

Harto de la languidez del aburrimiento, Alfred se sentó en la aterciopelada silla de su escritorio. Deslizó un cajón a su derecha y extrajo un impoluto folio en blanco. Agarró una cajita de colores dispuesta a su izquierda y procedió a realizar una de las magnas obras artísticas de sus cortos diez años: un conejo erguido sobre sus cuartos traseros ataviado con un ambivalente trapo anaranjado, coronado por dos prominentes y ovaladas tetas. Cuando hubo terminado su obra, lo firmó en una esquina derecha. Nadie se sentiría orgulloso de este derroche creativo porque se imaginaba que nadie comprendería los significados últimos de sus delicados trazos.

Con letra pequeñita e infantil escribió en el borde superior su título: _Conejo con tetas_. El título adecuado a una obra que nació de la mera curiosidad una intempestiva noche de verano. Lo rememoraba como si hubiera acontecido ayer mismo. Caminaba indiferente por los corredores de su hogar cuando se le ocurrió perder el tiempo molestando a su hermana.

Después de un breve trayecto esquivando empleados diversos, alcanzó su habitación y llamó a la puerta con ligeros toquecitos. Nadie contestó. Probó una vez más y se cansó. Agarró el pomo y comenzó a empujar la puerta, penetrando en la tenebrosa penumbra del dormitorio de Alexia. De un vistazo rápido percibió que estaba vacía hasta que un rumor de agua precipitándose fue captado por sus tímpanos. Su hermana se estaría duchando o bañándose. En ese momento, pensó que nunca había visto a su hermana desnuda. Eran hermanos gemelos, deberían tener confianza de sobra.

Envalentonado y ansioso por ver a su hermana desnuda y comprobar que no tenía lo mismo que él en las partes bajas, afianzó su manita sobre el picaporte y entreabrió la puerta levemente. Sin que Alexia fuera consciente de una segunda presencia medio oculta, continuaba duchándose ignorante de que detrás de ella, su hermano gemelo, Alfred, no paraba de mirarle fijamente sus tetas, sintiendo un tembleque en la parte de unión de las perneras de los pantalones.

Un músculo empezó a movilizarse en trayectoria ascendente hasta formar un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones. Avergonzado, se toqueteó esa zona tratando de ocultar su erección. Sin embargo, no pudo. Su nerviosismo se expandió por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose sonrojado y humillado. Jamás se había visto en una situación tan, "comprometida". Tenía miedo de que Alexia se percatara de su posición y de su extraña reacción corporal. Tenía miedo de que se lo contara a alguien… Alfred se golpeó en el pene secamente sintiendo una gran punzada. Trastabilló y se tropezó con la hoja de la puerta chocándose contra un armario de su hermana.

El hostión que se pegó contra el mueble le devolvió a la realidad con un amargo sabor a sangre en su lengua. Su hermana cerró el grifo alarmada. Corrió a abrigarse con una bata y esperar expectante a que aquello que habría provocado aquellos ruidos se manifestase. La erección no cesaba y su hermana estaba a punto de descubrir el entuerto. Con un gran esfuerzo se incorporó y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a su estudio, ascendiendo por las escaleras.

Sentado a solas en una sala de estudio compartido, Alfred lloriqueaba ligeramente por el despropósito que había ocasionado en apenas unos minutos. Sobre todo, por el bulto de sus pantalones. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y el lugar del pene donde se había golpeado como un estúpido por no comprender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo. Y sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Se bajó los pantalones y observó cómo su pequeño pene estaba tan erecto como los mástiles que soportaban los pendones de los emblemas familiares. Se lo tocó un poco, para aliviarse el dolor. En el instante que lo hizo, la imagen fugaz de las tetas de su hermana le sobrevino como un destello meteórico. Sudor frío, mucho sudor frío. Tragó saliva y prosiguió manoseándose el miembro. A medida que aumentaba la frecuencia, mayores eran sus pensamientos en torno al cuerpo de su hermana y sus atributos sexuales; y mayores eran los placeres que se ramificaban por todo su pene. Placentero, extático. Alfred lo agarró con mayor vigor. En un principio, para aliviar sus pinchazos, pero pronto, lo que una vez fue un ligero tocamiento, se convirtió en un mecánico movimiento de vaivén. Las tetas de su hermana solaparon anodinos pensamientos de moralidad y rectitud anglicanas, haciéndoles desaparecer. En un instante eterno, Alfred regurgitaba su garganta de puro deseo al mismo tiempo que su brazo se accionaba por fuerzas sobrenaturales. Siempre con el vaporoso memento de las pequeñas y definidas tetas de su hermana.

En plena faena, una puerta descorrió sus cerrojos chirriando sus goznes. Alexia entró en la habitación. Alfred le dio la espalda completamente roja con la mano en el pene. Alexia avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta conseguir el ángulo perfecto de visión. Entonces, se fijó en una prolongación que nunca antes había visto. Alfred se apartó inmediatamente, pero se tropezó con sus propios pantalones bajados y cayó al suelo. Comenzó a murmurar incoherencias y un galimatías de excusas cuando Alexia, sonriente, se le acercó observando fijamente su pene. No podía negar que había despertado su fascinación. Algo tan simple y carnal.

Alfred se irguió un poquito para recuperar un poco de su decadencia. Imaginaba que su hermana le odiaría por algo tan ruin, tan amoral y degradante. Sin embargo, no pudo entrever ni una mínima reacción. Simplemente estaba allí, mirándole el pene con interés. Alfred pensó en las tetas de su hermana. En ese momento, como una extraña simbiosis, ambos pensaron simultáneamente en los sendos genitales de ambos. Para ser gemelos, eran tan diferentes en ese tipo de aspectos. Alexia, ansiosa por conocer la anatomía de ese miembro, le pidió a su hermano que continuase.

Un poco confundido por su extraña petición, Alfred volvió a cogerse el pene y continuar sacudiéndolo insistentemente bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana. Con las primeras sacudidas recuperó el vigor sexual. Su preocupación se disipó. Una mirada de ojos azules oceánicas y Alfred retomó el hilo de sus anteriores pensamientos: las tetas de su hermana.

Y así es como consiguió la inspiración para su obra _Conejo con tetas_.


	2. Bitchelsea I

**Por Chris_Chocobo**

La navidad había llegado a la residencia de los Ashford. Alexander, el actual cabeza de familia, se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana con una copa de brandi en mano, cuando de repente, su mayordomo entra en la sala donde se encontraba Alexander para entregarle una postal navideña de sus hijos.

Alexia y Alfred se encontraban por aquel entonces estudiando en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del Reino Unido, el colegio público de Mendoza Mendooozaaa oza ozaa! Era una escuela para futuros genios en la que forman a sus alumnos para ser auténticos líderes, les enseñaban idiomas, a hacerle un puente a un coche, etc.

Alexander abre la postal y no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas por las emotivas palabras que su hija Alexia había escrito en ella

''Querido padre, how you wish to die? Buahahahahaha''  
-Alexia

Al terminar de leer, Alexander piensa para si mismo ''Alexia, tu eres la única que puede devolver la Gloria a esta familia. Cuento contigo''. Alexander cierra los ojos y se pone a recordar cómo empezó todo.

Hace 9 años atrás…

Un joven Alexander camina por el panteón familiar de los Ashford. Los restos de todos sus antepasados descansaban allí. De repente, Alexander se detiene frente a la figura momificada de una mujer, ella era Verónica Ashford, su gloriosa antepasada.

-He fracasado en mantener la gloria y el buen nombre de nuestra familia. He fallado a mi padre y manchado el glorioso nombre que fundaste. He probado de crear un digno sucesor de tu sangre querida Verónica, pero me ha salido monguer…así que ya solo puedo hacer una cosa para crear un digno sucesor tuyo.

Sin decir nada más, Alexander procede a quitarse los pantalones y avanza hacia el cadáver momificado de su antepasada con la intención de fecundarla. Nueve meses más tarde, nacieron los gemelos Ashford.


	3. Bitchelsea II

**Por Chris_Chocobo**

Ha llegado el verano y los niños regresan de Inglaterra después de terminar el curso escolar, para pasar una temporada en su querido hogar. Al principio me costó reconocerles, tanto tiempo fuera de casa les había cambiado demasiado.

Me costó reconocerles porque efectivamente, tras varios días sospechando, me di cuenta de que no eran mis hijos. Mi leal mayordomo y yo volvimos al aeropuerto, esta vez para recoger a mis hijos de verdad y lo cierto es que no nos recibieron precisamente con buena cara, estuvieron todo el viaje sin dirigirme la palabra.

Por la noche, me acerque a los aposentos de mi hija Alexia para disculparme por ser tan torpe y acercar posturas con ella. La encontré sobre su cama, leyendo un libro del cual no apartaba la mirada, ni siquiera cuando me habla.

-Que estás leyendo hija?

-Nosferatu

Al pronunciar ese nombre, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, como un mal presentimiento. Alexia se giró y me miró fijamente con una sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja. Su mirada y su sonrisa me horrorizaban. Eché unos pasos atrás para intentar salir de su habitación con disimulo y cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía a mi hijo Alfred detrás, dando por culo.

''Buenas noches viejo!'' –Alexander recibe un pollazo en la nuca y cae inconsciente al suelo-


	4. Bitchelsea III

**Por Chris_Chocobo**

Han pasado tres meses desde que mis hijos de puta me sometieron a sus ''jueguecitos''.

Su último experimento me costó un ojo de la cara, bueno, más bien los dos y ahora no puedo ver nada. He mutado a algo muy turbio, no puedo utilizar mis manos pero me valgo de mis extremidades extra para ir al baño, hacer mis cosas, etc.

Me encontraba esta mañana planchando la ropa con una extremidad, mientras les hacia el desayuno a mis hijos con la otra. No solo han transformado mi cuerpo en algo horrible, me han rebajado a un mero sirviente. Me dan palizas antes y después de cada comida, practican ritos satánicos conmigo e incluso me someten a porno bondage con payasos.

Tras la sesión habitual de fist fucking con un Bandersnatch, llegó una visita al palacio residencial de los Ashford. Una visita tan inesperada como sorprendente: Mi difunto padre Edward, y estaba sediento de venganza, era lo que me faltaba…


	5. Sensación extraña

**Por Gerald Dürden**

Alfred, quieto, respiraba agitado sentado en su silla. Aquella experiencia… Aquella desdichada experiencia… Le había perturbado en sumo grado. Su hermana contemplando fascinada como se agitaba su miembro había supuesto una situación mucho más complicada y violenta de lo que pudiera aparentar. Ella lo había visto, y aparentaba estar encantando. No pudo parar. Estuvo a punto de alcanzar una sensación de placer extática hasta que… Bueno, hasta que su ama de llaves y casi abuela y madre postiza, Lauren Spencer, penetró en su estudio para avisarles de su inmediata convocatoria a la cena.

Alexia, mientras se deslizaba la hoja, se retiró como una exhalación a la sala contigua, cerrando la puerta precipitadamente. Alfred no fue tan listo, tan perspicaz. Rojo de la vergüenza, con los pantalones bajados y la mano en el pene, se congeló en el asiento mirando fijamente a una sorpresiva Lauren. Lo que ocurrió a continuación, peca de ser harto estrambótico.

Lauren, como si estuviera ante el mismísimo Satanás, levantó a Alfred agarrándole del brazo. Le subió los pantalones apresuradamente y lo condujo a su dormitorio a trompicones. Se tropezó en las escaleras y a punto estuvo de precipitarse, si los reflejos de Lauren no hubieran intercedido. Para rondar los 60 años, Lauren era una mujer vigorosa y ducha en su puesto. Una proyección de Ashford Hall, pues era la empleada más antigua en el sentido laboral y de edad de toda la casa.

En su habitación, le pidió que se quedase quieto, sin moverse ni intentar nada. Alfred tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de las represalias. Confiaba en la discreción de Lauren. Aunque había sido un acto tan… tan… impropio. Indecoroso. Suspiró estremecido a la vez que se estrujaba sus pequeños dedos. La primera vez que se atrevía a cometer un acto semejante y todavía no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. ¿Qué significaría?

Al poco rato, Lauren regresó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Le pidió al niño que se sentase en la cama, a su lado. Alfred obedeció. Pensó que iba a contarle algo importante antes de que le cayese la regañina del milenio. Lauren se le quedó mirando en silencio un breve momento, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, y comenzó a susurrar.

—Lord Alfred…

Alfred se miró los zapatos avergonzado.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en su estudio?

Comenzó a mover las piernas del nerviosismo mientras continuaba viendo el suelo. Un momento increíblemente incómodo.

—Yo…—Era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, porque ni siquiera conocía el nombre de lo que había hecho—. No sé… no sé…

Sus últimas palabras se desvanecieron atrapadas por los reflejos amarillentos de los acartonados haces solares que traspasaban las ventanas. Lauren permanecía a una distancia prudencial del pequeño, tranquila y serena.

—¿No lo sabe, Alfred?

—No…

Lauren se irguió con una formalidad únicamente otorgada por más de 40 años de servicios incansables en la mansión.

—¿Quiere que se lo explique, Lord Alfred?

Alfred, dubitativo, se estrujó un poco las manos rodeando una afirmación. Su curiosidad crecía a medida que Lauren incrementaba la frecuencia de sus pasos alrededor del centro de la habitación, como si estuviese esperando a alguien.

—Sí. Por favor…

—Ha sentido una reacción fisiológica ordinaria. Una respuesta de su cuerpo a un estímulo concreto que siempre se manifiesta en esa parte concreta. Y supongo, supongo, que ha tratado de experimentar un poco con esa sensación, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero no sé lo que es…

—Ese acto se denomina masturbación. Y en los chicos como usted comienza a ser normal a su edad. ¿Cuándo lo sintió?

—Tuve curiosidad… Entré en la habitación de mi hermana. La puerta de su baño estaba abierta…

—¿Y?

—La vi…

—¿La vio?

Alfred se mordió el labio inferior visiblemente turbado. Lauren, para rebajar la tensión, se sentó a su lado y le cogió de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien. Si no quiere continuar, no lo haga. ¿Eso le estimuló?

—Sí…

—Y si piensa en su hermana, ¿vuelve a sentir esa sensación?

—No lo sé…

—¿Por qué no lo intenta? Así saldremos de dudas.

Alfred entrecerró los ojos. En un instante, las paredes de su habitación tornaron el mobiliario. La puerta de su servicio se invirtió, situándose a su derecha. Sus manos giraban el pomo, lentamente, a punto de ver las sinuosas curvas de su hermana. La mano de Lauren le frotaba la suya cada vez con más insistencia. Un poco más, un paso más. Ese pequeño trozo que le quedaba para ver… su desnudez. El resoplido de la vieja de Lauren se convirtió en las brisas matinales que revolvían el pelo platino de su hermana un mañana de verano… Un bulto se formó en sus pantalones. Un prominente bulto.

Lauren paró de manosearle y Alfred se sonrojó violentamente, otra vez. Lauren sonrió un poco y se apartó desplazándose por encima de la sábana. Alfred se tapó inmediatamente el bulto del pantalón con ambas manos mientras el ama de llaves lo observaba.

—Así que es por eso…

Alfred se levantó sonrojado dispuesto a salir pitando de la habitación, pero Lauren le agarró del brazo y le pidió educadamente que se sentase otra vez en la cama. Obedeció.

—Es un poco… extraño… pero no antinatural. Bueno, debería ser excepcional por normal general, pero en esta casa deslices como aquellos no están penados. No se preocupe.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. ¿Sabre cómo lidiar con eso?

Alfred se miró la entrepierna confundido. Negó ligeramente.

—¿Me permite que le enseñe?

—Sólo por esta vez…

Lauren le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones. Alfred estaba avergonzado, era innegable, pero a la vez quería saber cuánto antes como desembarazarse de ese entuerto. Le bajó un poco los pantalones. Su erecto pene sobresalió de una vez sin impedimentos.

—Coges una mano y la pones aquí…

La mano derecha de Alfred fue situada por Lauren en el tronco de su miembro.

—Entonces, empiezas a frotar.

Le desplazó la mano lentamente en un suave compás que fue subiendo de pulsaciones paulatinamente. Alfred percibió la misma sensación que la primera vez, mucho más embriagadora. Extraña.

—La masturbación es un acto natural… Te permite aliviarte… Pasar un buen momento… Así es como se lo expliqué a su padre y su abuelo…

El último comentario, en circunstancias normales, habría erizado la piel de Alfred y puesto en alerta, pero a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis le importó poco.

—Debería tratar de seguir visitando a su hermana para comprobar que su hermana es objeto de seducción para usted.

Alfred alcanzó el cenit del universo. Incontrolable, su pene se sacudió y un líquido acuoso salió expelido de su miembro a gran velocidad. Se asustó un poco, pero Lauren lo limpió enseguida.

—¿Le ha gustado? Es así como se debe hacer.

Le regaló un beso en la mejilla y se levantó. Se encaminó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Si requiere de mi presencia para la resolución de otro desafortunado asunto. Llámeme. Estoy siempre disponible para su familia. Buenas tardes.

La puerta se cerró. Alfred se quedó a solas con los pantalones medio bajados y un cosquilleo primario en su cuerpo intangible, imposible de erradicar. Placer. Ansiaba seguir sintiendo placer.


	6. Bitchelsea IV

**Por Chris_Chocobo**

-Padre?! P..pero usted estaba…

-Muerto? Ya os gustaría a ti y a ese cabrón de Spencer. He vuelto de entre los muertos para recuperar mi compañía y las riendas de esta familia.

-Pero, como es posible?!

-Silencio estúpido! No pareces muy contento de volver a ver a tu viejo eh? Bien, te explicaré como ha ocurrido todo.

Como bien sabes, Umbrella tiene sucursales y laboratorios de investigación en todas partes. Hay unas instalaciones secretas de las cuales solo D.I.J y yo conocemos su existencia. Estábamos investigando una nueva cepa de virus extraída de unos monos afectados por magia negra, ya que el laboratorio está construido sobre un antiguo cementerio indio, en Marte.

Y lo típico, los monos se han escapado, han entrado en nuestro panteón familiar y al mearse sobre mis cenizas he resucitado.

-Padre, esta historia que me acaba de contar, es real?

-No. Pero hay algo que sí que es real, ahora que he sacado el tema de la cripta de los Ashford. No tienes algo que contarme? Follamomias!

''Nosferatu se quedó paralizado al ver que su padre conocía su oscuro secreto. Bueno, tampoco podía moverse demasiado…''

-Como…sabe lo de Verónica?

-Muy sencillo…por qué en Resident Evil tenéis la puta costumbre de dejar diarios tirados por todas partes, confesando todos vuestros secretos. Así que no me ha resultado difícil averiguarlo.

-Padre…acaba de romper usted la cuarta pared?

''De repente, antes de que la conversación pudiese seguir. Alfred atraviesa la pared de la sala montado a caballo y riendo como tal, pasando por encima de su abuelo y matándolo nuevamente. Nosferatu, aprovecho ese momento de distracción para intentar huir, pero debido a su falta de movilidad, se tropezó y se empaló con las extremidades de su espalda. No murió, pero estuvo sufriendo un dolor insoportable durante días. Sus hijos podrían haberle ayudado, pero para qué?''


	7. Un último vals

**19 de julio de 1968, viernes.** **20:45 p.m.**

 **Mansión Ashford, Kent, Inglaterra.**

Arrodillado ante el epitafio conmemorativo de su padre, con un ramo de flores en las manos, un cigarrillo a medio terminar en la boca y un par de cristalinas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, Alexander con los ojos entrecerrados rememoraba días mejores en compañía de su padre. Los recordaba, sin enflaquecer ante el inabarcable dolor que le arremetía con cada nuevo refilón grisáceo de pantallas en blanco y negro reproducidas como una cinta antigua. Una película. Un visionado que tantas y tantas veces había compartido con su padre en vida. Unos momentos tan inolvidables como angustiosos que aumentaba la frecuencia con la que su lagrimal se derretía. Roto. Destrozado. Como las muñecas que su madre había maltratado en su habitación. Enrabietada, furiosa en un sentido indómito que la impulsaba a atentar contra su integridad y la de aquellos con los que habitaba bajo el mismo techo.

Insufrible. Un calvario. Peor que Prometeo anclado en una roca calumniado por un águila de negro tapiz que se posaba sobre su costado agujereando incesantemente su espíritu. Un Infierno. El viaje de Dante en busca de su amada se dibujaba más prolijo en bondades que el aspecto nudosamente rancio, anticuado, ennegrecido y sombreado de una mansión enclavada en el corazón de Inglaterra como un cementerio megalítico, un panteón maldito que se erguía sobre las penumbras y tinieblas británicas como la decrépita y anquilosada casa Usher en el pantano. Un pozo de vesanía…

Con esta riada de pensamientos reproduciéndose en limbo por las neuronas de su ofuscada mente, bajo la atenta mirada de una Luna llena cándida que iluminaba una negra sombra proyectada desde su figura hasta el nombre inscrito de su padre, que proyectaba diablillos finos y danzarinas sobre las losas de piedra pulida y vetustos árboles; un tenue caminar acompasado y deslizante levantaba motas de polvo infrasonoro. Alexander, atemorizado por la visión de la entidad que se le aproximaba sumamente irrefrenable; ante la endiablada certeza que comenzaba a aprisionarlo, exhaló una bocanada de humo blanquecino para después volver a inhalarlo como ademán de ignorancia y vacuidad de entendimiento.

El ser, molesto, irritado, animalado, airado por la falta de educación de su vástago, trotó a su espalda para arrebatarle de sus delicadas manos el objeto de su consternación. De su frustración maternal. Un grito profirió desde sus congestionadas cuerdas vocales, un grito inocuo, animalesco, primario. Un aullido que Aristóteles habría calificado como propio de las bestias más bajas, más apáticas con la naturaleza humana. Pero no le importaba. Atrapada por sentimientos contradictorios, por una dualidad de pérdida y pena, de amor y odio, de sufrimiento y regocijo; ella sentía que explotaba. Sentía que el fuego eterno de su amor hacia su fallecido marido era demasiado fuerte como para ser contrarrestado por la querella que suponía adorar a un bastardo sobre el que jamás habría expresado afecto. Nunca más.

Alexander, profundamente molesto, por el comportamiento de su madre, desfalleció los rasgos de su rostro para levantarse depositando suavemente las flores sobre el lecho imaginario de su padre. Más alto que su madre, su porte oscuro, elegante y regio, negro como la noche persa y el tamiz de la Parca europea; contrastó en contralto con los dulces efluvios de la nocturnidad. De suma finura, de suma frescura, su vástago, su querido vástago, era tan hombre y majestuoso como su padre. Su amado y adorado padre. El único hombre que había amado y que amaría.

Ella se rindió. Ante la visión de su marido y amante resucitado, desfalleció derrumbándose. Asqueada de sí misma, presta a golpearse, a excusarse sobre los otros que la trataban como una loca y pendenciera, lloró desconsoladamente con efímeras lágrimas. Efímeras como un segundo, como un instante eterno, como el brillo sosegado de unos ojos azules inquietantes en fondo que poco a poco suplicaban con ardor una necesitada clemencia. Se había comportado como un diablo, como un Satanás, perjudicando a su hijo, humillándolo como a un pelele. Era horrible y, aun así, percibía que él en su desprecio la amaba. De su odio era capaz de extraer porciones de amor unilateral, pues era por repulsión su forma de añorar a su adorada madre.

Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cuello, aspirando y expirando entrecortadamente en una figuración de Cleopatra frente a Marco Antonio. Sutil, impredecible, como dos amantes prohibidos seduciéndose debajo de un puente. Ella lo necesitaba, ansiaba esa chispa vetada con la muerte inesperada de su amante y esposo. Exigía pecar. Pecar fogosamente por última vez en su vida. Hallar la perdición en un acto reprobable que sólo podía cometer con la encarnación de su marido.

Ella se le acercó, tanteó con sus manos la recortada y suave barba que cubría sus mejillas y barbilla. La toqueteó con cuidado, sin perder detalle. Los ojos azul océano que la observaban con incredulidad proyectaron una henchida confusión y rechazo imposibles de descifrar por su gesticulación corporal. Entender. Debía comprender. Y perdonar. Debía antes perdonar que comprender.

Cuando hubo terminado de deleitarse con el tacto de su barba, agarró sus manos enguantadas y lo condujo hacia el interior de la mansión en un movimiento de tensión, distensión, de aceptación y distanciamiento perpetuos. Alexander creía en su fuero interno que su madre por fin había entrado en razón, por fin un poco de cordura en la espiral de aristócrata locura que amenazaban con arrastrarlo al más vil de los suicidios.

En el interior, riéndose, invitó a su hijo a sentarse con ella sobre la cama. Era emocionante. La fruta que habría hecho arder a Adán en los siete círculos del Infierno y Purgatorio. Con pasividad, Alexander obedeció, situándose a su izquierda como buen zurdo que era para acariciar su mano diestra. Se había quitado los guantes. Sus manos eran angelicales, blancas como las nieves perpetuas y tan fuertes y vigorosas como las de su progenitor.

Charlène ardería en el sentido cristiano. Sus cenizas no reposarían. Nunca más. Pero igualmente se había transformado en una obligación natural. Accionada por un oleaje de embriagadora seducción y gusto, atrancó la puerta y los ventanales desnudándose ante su hijo. Con su cuerpo por entero descubierto, Alexander profirió un chillido de desaprobación e inmediatamente cerró sus ojos buscando estúpidamente el camino a la puerta. Ella, como un súcubo, se le acercó riéndose. Posó sus dos manos sobre los hombros a pesar de las protestas de Alexander y lo besó. Afianzando sus dedos sobre su barbilla, besó a su hijo, patidifuso, inactivo, congelado como las manecillas de un reloj de carillón.

Alexander forcejeó y apartó de un empujó a su madre que contratacó con un abrazo mortal que le hizo trastabillar y precipitarse sobre el colchón, arrugando sábanas y almohada. Inútilmente, la resistencia de su hijo crecía por segundos, pero Charlène gozaba de voluntad. La voluntad de errar como el ser humano imperfecto y agrietado en el que había mutado.

Desabrochó los botones de la camisa de su hijo después de arrancarle de sopetón su chaqueta. Uno a uno, férreamente, poniendo en contacto sus rosados labios con el ario cuello de su hijo. Poco a poco, deslizando la tela que cubría un pecho liso y esbelto propio de una estatua clásica. Lentamente, de forma tan disoluta como el tiempo corroído de las esferas temporales de Dalí. Alexander era incapaz de comprender, profiriendo agudas protestas inconexas que para ella constituían oraciones y sinsentidos indignos. De modo que, harta, con su zurda tapó su boca y con su diestra descubrió el torso de Alexander. Lo besó de nuevo para lograr la mutez total. Y pronto, comenzó con sus pantalones.

Alexander, incrédulo, nublado y sobrepasado por los acontecimientos, notaba como un extraño ardor recorría su sistema nervioso para concentrarse en un punto concreto sensible y vergonzante. En ese instante, anhelaba morir. Presa de los delirios de una mujer enferma, encadenado contra la voluntad por la inoperatividad de su cuerpo, Alexander permanecía inmóvil, incapaz de moverse por una falta de reacción acuciante. No se imaginaba qué habría pensado su padre, y ante su madre, se había convertido en un muñeco sexual. En un esclavo.

Ella deslizó su cinturón y con él sus pantalones de diseño italiano. Acarició con sus manos sus piernas, ascendiendo hasta alcanzar los rebordes de sus calzoncillos. Su pene estaba enhiesto. Divertida, Charlène rio como una niña traviesa contemplado el enrojecido rostro de su hijo. Probablemente, la mataría, afianzaría su cuello con toda su furia y la mataría. Pero su vida no gozaba de sentido. Allí y en ese cuando, poco importaba el pensamiento, sólo la acción.

Le arrebató sus calzoncillos. Alexander finalmente quedó por completo desnudo. Charlène, para enfatizar el fuego que se apoderaba de su hijo, besó su pene para trazar una trayectoria vertical hacia sus labios. Se pegó a ellos como si fueran dos imanes de alta potencia. Un francés que casi le succionó el ego y penetró en su esófago. Era mejor besador de lo que se había imaginado. Las manos de su hijo la abrazaron. Parecía comprender de una vez. Siguió insistiendo en sus labios, cuando decidió de nuevo bajar hasta su pecho para continuar besándolo. El placer era inmenso, complaciente, prohibido, indescriptible. Alexander estaba satisfecho, pero Charlène presionaba por ir a más, porque Alexander entrara en su juego.

Regresó a su cuello. Alexander acarició la espalda de su madre, lentamente. Era el acicate que necesitaba. Obligó a que su hijo cambiase la posición. Alexander se sitió encima y prosiguió con la marcha manoseando sus pechos y besando sus labios como calentamiento antes del momento álgido. Impuros, con la negra mano del incesto sobre ellos, el tiempo y el espacio se disolvieron en un _continuum_ conformado por los muebles de su habitación y una noche que entronizaba una luna cómplice.

Alexander también demandaba alcanzar la cúspide. Su madre retiró sus brazos y separó sus piernas. Alexander comenzó a posicionarse, no sin antes reflexionar desordenadamente sobre el motor último que accionaba sus actos. Demasiado tarde. Antes de fuera consciente si quiera de su propio placer, su madre gimoteaba ante las continuas embestidas de su hijo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro. Sus contracciones acompañadas de orgasmos fingidos o reales motivaban a Alexander indiscriminadamente a incrementar en progresión cuántica su arremetimiento. Tanto, que a punto estaba de alcanzar el cenit. El orgasmo. Nunca se imaginó que perdería la virginidad con su propia madre dos semanas después de la fatídica muerte de su padre. Como su madre, estaba destinado a ser llevado por Caronte a lo más hediondo de la laguna Estigia.

Los latigazos de placer exacerbado que sobre ella restallaban eran perpetrados por profundos orgasmos sinceros que se convirtieron en lloros cuando notó como la penetración de su hijo adquiría forma líquida y entraba en su cuerpo parsimoniosamente. Era el fin. La terminación. La conclusión final. Su hijo sería incapaz de mirarla a la cara y estaba dispuesta a ser juzgada por su deprimida mirada.

Un instante antes de que Alexander conectara con el Nirvana, una patada de su madre en el pecho lo tiró de la cama. Se retorció en el suelo gritando e insultando a su madre con lo más soez registrado por su vocabulario.

Charlène bramó y después sonrió nerviosamente. Desnuda y fatigada, abrió la puerta de su habitación, la habitación de su marido, y corrió por los pasillos de la Mansión Ashford despertando a toda la servidumbre en el acto. Alexander, desnudo a su vez y con la ropa en una mano, se batió en retirada a su habitación sellándolo con todos los cerrojos de los que disponía. Librarse, debía librarse de su madre cuanto antes.

Uno de los criados, asustado por el griterío espontáneo, se topó con la señora Ashford chapoteando sobre la fuente en cueros mientras cantaba una canción muy de moda a principios de los años 30. Antes de que las atrocidades de la II Guerra Mundial se propagaran por su amada Francia e Inglaterra, antes de dar a luz a su hijo y antes de que bailara tímidamente aquel vals que le uniría eternamente al único hombre que su castigado corazón fue capaz de adorar.


End file.
